After each flight of a commercial aircraft, for example, numerous tasks must be completed before the aircraft is ready to depart for a next flight. Typically support staff utilize hand signals and/or radio communications to coordinate with a red hat coordinator (i.e., the person responsible for signing off that the aircraft is ready to depart) to indicate that a respective task has been completed. However, hand signals can be misread or missed entirely and radio communications may be misheard or missed entirely which can delay the turnaround process.